1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphic display apparatus which displays graphs or geometric figures, a graphic display method thereof and a recording medium in which a graphic display program is recorded.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there are graphic display apparatuses that allow photographed images to be displayed wherein scale marks corresponding to the actual size of the image are displayed in the image. However, in the conventional technique, an image and a graph (such as a graph and a geometric figure) cannot be displayed so as to be superimposed on each other by setting a display range corresponding to the size of a subject in the image.